Mars
|ulang tahun= 8 Januari |tanda= Capricorn |tinggi= 170 cm |berat= |darah= AB |mata= Pink |rambut= Ungu Terang |keluarga= |pekerjaan= Delapan Jenderal Cahaya |pasukan= |negara= Kerajaan Berlian |tempat kerja= |manga= Bab 13 |anime= Jump Festa 2016 OVA Episode 15 |suara jepang= Yūichirō Umehara Kaito Ishikawa (OVA) |suara inggris= Jason Liebrecht }} |bab= }} adalah penyihir dari Kerajaan Berlian dan satu dari Delapan Jenderal Cahaya. Dia adalah produk dari eksperimen manusia kerajaannya untuk meningkatkan kekuatan sihirnya, dengan beberapa batu penyihir tertanam di tubuhnya. Penampilan Mars adalah pria muda dengan tinggi rata-rata dengan sosok langsing, kulit pucat, dan tonus otot yang jelas. Dia memiliki rambut pendek ungu muda dengan gaya rambut runcing dan kunci jatuh di tengah dahinya. Dia memiliki sepasang mata merah muda, tetapi tidak memiliki alis. Selain itu, Mars memiliki beberapa batu penyihir berwarna pirus yang tertanam di dahi dan dadanya. Tiga di antaranya terletak di tengah dahinya, tersusun dalam posisi vertikal dengan kristal yang lebih besar di antara dua kristal berukuran lebih kecil. Kristal lain juga tertanam di tengah dadanya. Pakaian Mars terdiri dari rompi ketat dan celana pendek yang dipotong di atas jumpsuit hitam. Jumpsuit memiliki lengan pendek dan desain dada terbuka. Ia juga memiliki tiga ornamen berbentuk berlian berwarna biru yang terletak di pundaknya dan di sekitar area pusarnya. Di atas jumpsuit, Mars mengenakan rompi putih ketat dengan hiasan cokelat, yang juga mengungkapkan dadanya. Ia juga mengenakan celana cropped dengan desain dan palet warna serupa untuk melengkapi rompinya. Celana memiliki sepasang ornamen berbentuk berlian hitam yang diposisikan di kedua sisi ornamen berbentuk berlian biru. Ia turun sedikit di bawah lututnya dan terbagi menjadi dua di bagian depan dan belakang saat mencapai ujung. Alas kakinya adalah sepasang sepatu bot tinggi dengan palet warna putih yang sama dengan hiasan cokelat sebagai pakaiannya. Sepatu bot memiliki ujung runcing dan vampir hitam. Terakhir, Mars mengenakan mantel bulu hitam di atas pakaiannya. Mantel itu memiliki panjang kira-kira sama dengan tinggi Mars dan memiliki beberapa kristal yang tertanam di sisi luar mantel. Galeri Mars as a child.png|Mars sewaktu kecil Mars initial.png|Warna pertengahan Mars Mars - Quartet Knights.png|Mars dalam Black Clover: Quartet Knights Mars - Jumputi.png|Mars dalam Jump Petite Heroes Mars initial concept head.png|Kepala Kepribadian Setelah percobaan manusia, Mars menjadi orang yang sangat tabah dan berpikiran tunggal yang akan melakukan apa pun untuk memenuhi tujuannya. Karena hal ini, ia dengan mudah dapat tanpa ampun menyerang orang yang terluka yang ia serang sebelumnya. Selanjutnya, ia juga sangat sombong karena ia melihat lawannya tidak lebih dari kerikil di jalannya, yang mengakibatkan kegemarannya untuk meremehkan lawannya. Selain itu, ia sangat tajam karena ia dapat dengan cepat menganalisis kecakapan pertempuran lawannya dan menyesuaikan gaya bertarungnya sendiri untuk mengatasinya. Setelah pertarungannya dengan Asta, Mars dibebaskan dari pencucian otak dan mendapatkan kembali ingatannya. Dia kembali untuk menjadi baik hati dan manis tapi tenang, bahkan berterima kasih kepada Lotus karena telah menyelamatkannya, sangat mengejutkan Lotus. Untuk memenuhi janjinya kepada Fana, Mars mulai berusaha meningkatkan Kerajaan Berlian dan secara diam-diam menyelamatkan orang tak berdosa saat dalam misi untuk kerajaan. Biografi Mars dilahirkan dalam keluarga yang berasal dari Kerajaan Berlian. Setelah menjadi yatim piatu, Mars dipilih untuk menjadi peserta dalam percobaan Kerajaan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan sihir penyihir mereka. Selama periode ini, Mars bertemu dengan sesama peserta, Fana, yang percaya bahwa percobaan ini dilakukan untuk tujuan yang baik, dan mereka diperintahkan oleh Fanzell Kruger. Sepanjang percobaan, Mars dan Fana membentuk ikatan dan janji untuk menjelajahi dunia bersama, begitu mereka bebas untuk pergi ke luar. Namun, percobaan terakhir di kelas adalah pertempuran royale dengan hanya satu yang selamat yang diizinkan untuk pergi dan menjadi Penyihir Bertempur. Teman-teman sekelas mulai saling membunuh, dan Fana akhirnya menyerang Mars juga. Serangannya memaksa Mars ke sudut ketika ia mendaratkan pukulan mematikan pada dirinya, yang benar-benar membuatnya marah dan menyesal. Yang mengejutkannya, ketika dia akan memberikan napas terakhirnya, Fana mengungkapkan niat sebenarnya di balik serangannya. Sementara dia menyembuhkan semua cedera Mars, Fana memintanya untuk pergi keluar dan menjelajahi dunia untuknya juga. Saat Mars keluar sebagai satu-satunya selamat dari percobaan, para peneliti menanamkan batu penyihir di dalam dirinya sementara juga menggabungkan afinitas api Fana ke Mars sebagai grimoire miliknya menjadi tambalan kedua grimoire mereka. Beberapa tahun kemudian, penjara bawah tanah muncul di antara perbatasan Kerajaan dengan Kerajaan Semanggi dan Mars ditugaskan untuk menaklukkannya. Dia kemudian melakukan perjalanan ke ruang bawah tanah bersama dengan Lotus Whomalt dan bawahannya. Ketika mereka tiba, Mars memisahkan diri dari kelompok dan tiba di pusat sebelum mereka. Ketika dia melihat keberadaan kelompok penyihir lain, dia dengan cepat meluncurkan serangan diam-diam ke Mimosa Vermillion. Saat ia memaparkan dirinya ke Fajar Emas, pertarungan dimulai di antara mereka. Pertarungan menjadi jalan buntu dengan kedua belah pihak sama-sama menetralisir serangan. Namun, Mars berhasil menemukan celah dan dengan cepat meluncurkan serangan terhadap Klaus Lunettes. Sayangnya, serangannya gagal menyebabkan kerusakan pada dirinya. lawan ketika Yuno membela rekannya. Ketika dia melihat Yuno melepaskan kekuatan sihir penuhnya, Mars akhirnya membuka grimoire-nya dan dengan mudah menekan penyihir itu. Mars melanjutkan serangannya pada Yuno setelah dia melepaskan klon kristal dirinya untuk menyerang Klaus. Selama rentetan serangannya, Mars memaksa Yuno untuk menyerah, karena serangan yang terakhir tidak berguna terhadapnya. Ketika Mars tampaknya menemukan celah untuk mendaratkan kerusakan yang signifikan, serangannya dianggap tidak berguna oleh penampilan Banteng Hitam. Pertarungan dimulai kembali ketika Mars menciptakan beberapa klon berbasis kristal dari dirinya untuk menyerang semua lawannya sekaligus. Perhatiannya kemudian difokuskan pada mage yang menghentikan serangan sebelumnya. Yang mengejutkan, Asta dengan mudah berhasil mematahkan serangannya dan mengirimnya terbang ke kolam terdekat. Mars dengan cepat mendapatkan kembali posisinya saat ia menciptakan baju besi bergerak besar di sekitar dirinya. Dia kemudian berhasil mendaratkan serangan, tetapi tidak cukup signifikan untuk menjatuhkan Asta. Tekad yang terakhir mulai mengingatkannya pada beberapa kenangan dari masa lalu, yang coba diabaikan Mars dengan meluncurkan serangan lain. Sayangnya, itu gagal dan Asta dapat mendaratkan serangan signifikan, yang membuat Mars pingsan. Segera setelah itu, Mars mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya dan mengaktifkan mantra penyembuhan untuk meremajakan tubuhnya. Dia kemudian mengenakan baju besi kristal besar yang bergerak. Setelah itu, Mars menerobos masuk ke dalam perbendaharaan dan dengan cepat melumpuhkan Klaus, Yuno, dan Luck Voltia. Ketika dia menyadari bahwa Noelle Silva sedang mencoba untuk memadamkan sihir penyembuhan berbasis api, Mars dengan cepat mendaratkan kerusakan kritis padanya. Dia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Asta dan meluncurkan serangan berorientasi kecepatan. Serangan itu dengan mudah mengirim Asta terbang melalui dinding. Mars kemudian memperhatikan upaya Mimosa untuk menyembuhkan Noelle dan segera memfokuskan perhatiannya untuk menghilangkannya. Namun, Asta mencegat serangannya dan melindungi wanita bangsawan itu. Mars dengan cepat meluncurkan rentetan lain, tetapi Asta mampu menangkis mereka semua dengan pedang barunya. Mars kemudian menerima beberapa kerusakan dari Asta, tetapi mantra penyembuhannya menyembuhkannya hampir secara instan. Mars kemudian melanjutkan serangannya, sementara ia memberi tahu Asta untuk keluar dari sarangnya. Yang mengejutkan, Asta melepaskan serangan berbasis air ke arahnya, yang berhasil memadamkan mantra penyembuhannya. Serangan itu gagal melumpuhkan Mars dan dia segera menciptakan pedang yang sangat besar untuk membunuh Asta yang jatuh. Namun, Mars tiba-tiba menerima serangan besar entah dari mana, yang mengirimnya terbang ke dinding. Serangan itu membuatnya pingsan dengan semua mantranya hancur berkeping-keping dan menghilang ke udara. Segera setelah itu, ruang bawah tanah mulai runtuh dan Mars dibiarkan tak sadarkan diri tanpa ada yang menyelamatkannya. Untungnya, Lotus telah berada di sekitarnya sejak mereka memasuki ruang harta dan dengan cepat membawa Mars bersamanya dan bawahannya, karena mereka mengikuti jejak penyihir Kerajaan Semanggi untuk melarikan diri dari penjara bawah tanah. Ketika Mars akhirnya terbangun, pemandangan dunia yang indah meremajakan ingatannya tentang janjinya kepada Fana. Ketika dia mendapatkan kembali semua ingatannya, dia melihat ke arah Lotus dan memberikan rasa terima kasihnya untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya, yang mengejutkan yang terakhir. Mars dan generasi baru lainnya dari Delapan Jenderal Cahaya mendengar tentang invasi gagal Kiten dari Lotus. Mars dan Ladros memimpin pasukan Kerajaan Intan dalam serangan di Hutan Penyihir, sementara Fana memimpin pasukan Mata Matahari Tengah Malam dan menyerang hutan dari sisi yang berlawanan. Fanzell menghadapi pasukan Kerajaan Berlian dan memanggil Mars, yang tetap diam. Fanzell kemudian menyerbu melewati Mars dan Ladros serta menyerang prajurit mereka, dan Mars diam-diam menyaksikan pertempuran yang terjadi. Ketika Fanzell menangkap dan memotong di Ladros, Mars bergegas dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, tetapi Fanzell mendorongnya kembali dengan Slicing Wind Emperor: Mountain Retreat. Ketika Ladros mencoba membunuh Dominante.Code, Mars memblokir laser milik Ladros dengan Laevateinn dan memberi tahu Fanzell bahwa ajarannya mencapai Mars. Mars dan Fanzell memimpin Ladros ke daerah di mana Banteng Hitam bertarung melawan Fana. Fanzell memberitahu Asta untuk mengetuk bola api Fana ke arahnya, yang dilakukan bocah itu, dan menggunakan Sihir Anginnya untuk mengarahkannya ke Ladros. Dengan satu musuh jatuh, kelompok mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke Fana dan Salamander, dan Mars kemudian memperhatikan kesamaan api mereka. Ratu Penyihir memberi Mars sebotol Puppet Bloodflow sehingga ia bisa mengendalikan raja Kerajaan Berlian. Sebelum dia dan Ladros pergi, Mars berjanji untuk mengubah negara menjadi lebih baik, dan Fana memeluknya dan berjanji bahwa dia akan menunggu untuk melihat dunia bersama dengannya. Dia dan Asta kemudian berjanji untuk datang membantu yang lain jika mereka membutuhkan bantuan. Kecakapan Pertarungan Sihir *'Sihir Kristal': Mars menggunakan bentuk sihir ini untuk menghasilkan dan memanipulasi kristal. Mars crystal armor.png|link=Nemean Armor|Nemean Armor *'Sihir Penciptaan': Mars menggunakan bentuk sihir ini untuk membuat objek dan entitas dari kristal. Mars about to attack Yuno.png|link=Laevateinn|Laevateinn Mars crystal puppet.png|link=Talos Puppet|Talos Puppet Army of Mars.png|link=Talos Puppet Cluster|Talos Puppet Cluster |- Asta against titanic Mars.png|link=Raksasa Armor Berat|Raksasa Armor Berat Mars creating multiple harpe.png|link=Harpe|Harpe *'Sihir Api': Mars menggunakan bentuk sihir ini untuk menghasilkan dan memanipulasi api. *'Sihir Penyembuh': Mars menggunakan sihir berbasis api untuk tujuan pemulihan. Mars and Asta recovering in fire.png|link=Jubah Bulu Phoenix|Jubah Bulu Phoenix Tenaga *'Tekanan Kekuatan': Mars memiliki banyak kekuatan fisik, seperti yang ditunjukkan ketika ia mengirim Ladros terbang dengan dorongan lengan sederhana. *'Daya Tahan Besar': Selama pertempurannya dengan Asta, setelah sihirnya dibatalkan dan menerima pukulan kuat dari Senjata Anti Sihir-nya, dia bangkit kembali dengan hanya cedera ringan. Dia sengaja mengambil serangan dari kepala Salamander yang kuat dan meskipun terbakar sangat parah, dia selamat dari serangan itu dan terus bertarung. *'Kekuatan Sihir Luar Biasa': Menurut Lotus Whomalt, Mars adalah senjata rahasia Kerajaan Berlian dan telah dicatat memiliki sejumlah besar kekuatan sihir oleh Ladros. Fanzell menyatakan bahwa Mars adalah siswa terkuat yang pernah ia ajarkan, dan dalam kondisi saat ini dia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk melawannya. Meskipun dirinya sendiri sangat kuat, Ladros mengakui bahwa Mars selalu lebih baik daripada dirinya. *'Afinitas Elemen Tiruan Mana Ganda': Mars memiliki mana dengan afinitas terhadap lebih dari satu elemen, yaitu kristal dan api. Melalui pertalian ini, Mars dapat menggunakan mantra dari sihir api dan sihir kristal secara bersamaan. Ia mendapatkan afinitas ganda ini setelah para peneliti Kerajaan Berlian menambal-nya. grimoire dengan grimoire Fana, yang memiliki afinitas api. Peralatan *'Grimoire': Mars memiliki grimoire yang berisi berbagai kristal dan mantra berbasis api. Sampul grimoire terbuat dari dua sampul berbeda yang secara kasar dijahit menjadi satu grimoire. Itu menghasilkan sampul yang memiliki dua lambang berlian di atasnya. Mars grimoire.png|Desain grimoire Mars Mars original grimoire.png|Grimoire asli Mars Pertarungan *Klaus Lunettes and Yuno vs. Mars: Terganggu *Asta vs. Mars: Kalah *Fanzell Kruger and Mars vs. Ladros: Menang *Asta and Mars vs. Fana: Menang Peristiwa *Harta Yang Tersembunyi: Pedang dan Angin *Invasi Hutan Penyihir Hubungan Fana Mars dan Fana menjadi teman dekat selama pelatihan eksperimental kerajaan mereka. Kutipan Penting * * * * Trivia *Orang favorit Mars adalah teman masa kecilnya, Fana. *Desain grimoire Mars adalah latar belakang sampul Volume 10. *Mars adalah karakter paling berotot keenam. *Mars berada di peringkat keenam belas dalam jajak pendapat popularitas pertama dan ke-24 di urutan kedua. **Dalam jajak pendapat popularitas VIZ, Mars peringkat kesepuluh di jajak pendapat pertama. *Sebagian besar mantranya merujuk mitologi Yunani: Talos, robot raksasa; singa Nemean, singa dengan bulu yang kedap digunakan sebagai baju besi; Titan, ras dewa; Harpe, senjata yang digunakan oleh Titan Cronus dan pahlawan Yunani Perseus; dan Phoenix, burung api yang beregenerasi. **Namun, namanya berasal dari dewa perang Romawi. Referensi Navigasi es:Mars fr:Mars pl:Mars Kategori:Delapan Jenderal Cahaya Kategori:Pengguna Sihir Kristal Kategori:Pengguna Sihir Penciptaan Kategori:Pengguna Sihir Api Kategori:Pengguna Sihir Penyembuh